The gods do normal things
by Percy dude fan
Summary: The gods and what would happen if they just decided to do things a mortal would do. Pretty good. READ AND REVEIW!
1. The gods take a vote

**This is my new story about what the gods would do when they turn mortal and normal size. Spoilers for next chapters: grocery shopping, going out to dinner, and playing sports. The chapter right now is about voting. P.S. This chapter only has 6 gods in it. Hope you like it!**

The gods vote: Chapter 1

Each of the gods walk into a different ballot holder. They had all decided to do something cool and mortal for a change. To keep them from getting bored, basically. At the same time, they all looked down and saw what they had to do. First, they would have to check the person's name of who you wanted to rule the country, then, you would have to write 2 reasons. All of the gods have finished, got up, and walked away. Let's take a look shall we?

Zeus

_Please mark one of the following names._

[x] _ Barack Obama _

[ ] _John McCaine_

_Why did you choose this candidate? Please list two answers._

I choose Obama because I think we need a change and whatever the hell that he says. Another reason is because I think McCaine is to old. I mean seriously, he's like 73! .

Aphrodite

_Please mark one of the following names._

[x] _Barack Obama_

[ ] _John McCaine_

_Why did you choose this candidate? Please list two answers._

Since I'm Aphrodite, I think that in this case looks definitely matter. I don't want an old, wrinkly, smelling, freak! That's the only reason I think**. ** Is that two? Someone tell me. .

Dionysus

_Please mark one of the following names._

[ ] _Barack Obama_

[x] _John McCaine_

_Why did you choose this candidate? Please list two answers._

I choose John because he reminds me a lot of me! I think that I should choke Barack with some grape vines and teach him to mess with our country. Honestly, I couldn't care less! Screw them both.

Hades

_Please mark one of the following names._

[ ] _Barack Obama_

[ ] _John McCaine_

_Why did you choose this candidate? Please list two answers._

I really don't give a fricken crap! I-am-the-lord-of-the-underworld! I will not vote on who to be all powerful ruler of this country. That is why my voting boxes are empty. I show rebellion! .

Poseidon

_Please mark one of the following names._

[ ] _Barack Obama _

[x] _John McCaine _

_Why did you choose this candidate? Please list two answers._

I have chosen John McCaine because I hope that he will abolish war. I also see that he has much more experience, being about 73. Barack is to young. .

Ares

_Please mark on of the following names._

[x] _Barack Obama_

[ ] _John McCaine_

_Why did you choose this candidate? Please list two answers._

I am Ares, god of war, and Barack will send our troops into the spot were the terrorists are. This means lots of war. Death. Anything for me to live on! .

**Hope you liked the first chapter! I think I might do a better job on these in the future. Please Review on your way out. Your opinion matters. Most of the time. Check out my profile too!**


	2. The gods go shoppin'

**This is my second chapter in The gods do Normal things, in which, well, The gods do normal things. Self explanatory. This one will be about… the gods… going… grocery shopping!!! Please review! **

Aphrodite walked into the store and immediately turned left to the makeup and beauty department. What a shocker. Let's take a look at her shopping list, shall we?

**Aphrodite's List**

**5 ounces of lipstick**

**2 pounds of perfume**

**1 gallon of mascara **

**50 mirrors**

**4 pounds of combs**

**3 gallons of hair spray**

**6 ounces of eye liner**

**1 ounce of nail polish**

O.k. then, lets move on shall we?

Hermes ran into the store, going into the cards isle.

**Hermes's List**

**1 I hate you Luke card**

**47 I'm sorry cards**

**21 Forgiveness cards**

**2 Birthday cards**

**2 You are the most annoying snakes in the world cards**

**11 Give me one more chance cards**

Again, let's move on.

Poseidon walked into the store, without a care in the world, to the frozen fish and fish pets.

**Poseidon's List**

**96 Guppies**

**32 Alaskan Flounder**

**1 Piranha **

**19 Crabs**

**74 Starfish**

**42 Salmon**

Well, that list seemed kind of fishy, didn't it?

Hera casually walked through the store until she got to the books isle.

**Hera's List**

**1 copy of How to Have a Perfect Family**

**12 copies of How to have a nice relationship with bros. and sis.**

**1 copy of How to kill Percy Jackson and his Friends**

**2 copies of Marriage counseling for you and your loved one**

**1 copy of Ways to Make Percy mad**

That little son of a- let's move on!

Last and very much not least, Apollo walked into the fun in the sun isle.

**Apollo's hot list**

**100 bottles of SPF 60 sunscreen**

**1 Sweet flaming bathing suit chicks will dig**

**1 copy of How to make Thalia a better driver in 5,840 easy steps!**

**1 mirror [only need one, cuz when I look in 'em, they don't break]**

**1 bottle of love potion to make you irresistible to women**

Wow.

**Hope you liked the new chapter! Please tell me what you think, and I will like it! Only if it is good. Really.**


End file.
